


Adjustments

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Adjustments [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow goes to find Blue and learns how White is dealing with the loss of Pink in her own terrible way.





	1. The Crack

Yellow sat at her control chair, dozens of monitors floating about her head. Sterns eyes focused on each before dismissing them. Gem reviews, colony orders, material shipments, battle formations; they all passed before her. Various gems had come and gone with requests. The day crawled onward as they all had in the past; one task after another. Yellow leaned back in her chair, legs crossing. 

“Pearl, what time is it?”

Her Pearl saluted, standing up tall at the request. “Just past the second moon rotation, my Diamond.”

“Great.”

Yellow rolled her eyes, tapping a finger against the arm rest of her chair. More messages poured in, filling the screens. She kept working with a distracted sigh. Her time was not something to just be tossed aside casually. Yet in the back of her mind she knew there’d be another flighty excuse, another session over-spent in the extraction chamber or at the Zoo. Yellow exhaled, trying to release some of her anger. The news had shaken her as well, even after so many centuries. Didn’t she matter too? Her hand waved, dismissing the last few screens still active. 

“Hold any messages for when I return, Pearl.” Yellow stood up, heading for the door. Under her breath she muttered. “I’m going to have this meeting no matter what.”

She left her Pearl bowing in response, walking down the long hallway. Guards saluted as her footsteps thundered passed. The passage opened up into a public ground lined with crystal pillars and a great fountain towering in the middle. The granite path led to another tall door which opened as Yellow walked through. Clear pools flowed along the walls, fed by waterfalls that began somewhere high in the recessed ceiling. Guards stood only at the entrance, leaving the temple empty most of the time. A small chamber out of the way; it proved to be an easy place to steal a few private moments from the constant bustle of Homeworld.

“Blue?” Yellow stood at the entrance to the room, arms crossed. “I know you’re in here. You missed the meeting about the new kindergarten.”

Spotting a shadow behind one of the pillars, she stepped closer. A blue, hooded figure was kneeling down in the corner. Yellow let out a sigh.

“You can’t keep mourning like this. There’s work to be done.” No answer. Yellow tapped her foot. “Blue, are you even listening to me?”

The huddled form of Blue Diamond gave no response, not even a turn of the head. Yellow was about to start a lecture, her mouth parting, but then she saw it, the outline of Blue’s shoulders trembling.

“Blue?”

She leaned down, reaching out a hand. Blue flinched at the touch, arms wrapping around herself in a meager attempt at protection. Tears streamed down her face, puddling on the floor before her. Yellow could see the distant look in her fellow Diamond’s eyes and the way her hands had tensed into fists. Without a word she sat down beside Blue, putting her arm around her.

“I didn’t know.” Yellow kept her voice low. “I’m sorry.”

Blue gave a short nod in reply, still staring ahead at the wall. They sat in silence together; Yellow rubbing along Blue’s back, hoping it granted some meager comfort. She closed her eyes, knowing full well the pain still coursing through her fellow Diamond, that cruel touch that lingered on for cycles. At length she spoke.

“How long?” 

Blue closed her eyes, trembling as she let out a sob. Leaning over, she rested her head on Yellow’s shoulder pad, still not strong enough to form her own words.

“I see.” Yellow kissed her cheek. “It’s not your fault. Always remember that.”

Blue shook her head, tears ever flowing. Her hood covered her head as she slid down into Yellow’s lap, clinging onto her. The arms around her muffled her broken sobs.

“She was so angry.” Blue whispered, afraid she’d be heard. “I was at the shrine again.” She fell back into fits of crying, wanting to talk but knowing the memories it would force back to the surface. At length she found the courage to speak again. “Yellow, she didn’t stop. She didn’t stop until-“

Yellow flinched as Blue hid in her arms, shaking so hard she was worried she’d lose form. All she could do as gently pet the distraught Diamond’s hair, knowing time would eventually heal the horror that had been done. Her eyes went distant. Next would be her turn. She leaned down, kissing the back of Blue’s head. Yellow could take it, she had to. Silently she wished she could take Blue’s place and bear White’s anguish for both of them. There would be no hesitation, if only to keep Blue smiling instead of a shivering wreck in her arms.

“It’s going to be alright.” Yellow helped Blue sit up and wiped tears from her face. “You can go to your outer colonies and rest. I’ll try to find some time to visit you.”

Blue laid her head against Yellow’s chest, her sobbing less severe but still constant. “I can still feel it. Her nails.” She closed her eyes. “She didn’t stop.” The last trembling fact was repeated again and again, whispered into Yellow’s chest.

“I’m here, Blue.” Yellow rocked her fellow Diamond back and forth. She could feel her own tears well up from Blue’s aura. “Just let it out.”

Yellow held her until she was no longer shaking. With a forced smile on her face, she lifted up Blue’s chin. The terrified Diamond was calmer now, still clinging to Yellow. Even though she’d be willing to sit here all day with Blue in her arms, Yellow knew they needed to move, to feign some sort of busy work, lest White become even angrier. Carefully she helped Blue to her feet, taking her hands in hers. As they rose, Blue stumbled, legs unable to support her. She fell back into the wall, Yellow catching her. That’s when she saw it: the shimmering azure gem nestled in Blue’s chest; it held a crack, a terrible, jagged wound that crawled from one side to shallow off in the center.

“Blue!”

Yellow felt her fellow Diamond weak to the point of exhausted. Her mind broke into a panic, eyes staring at the horrible crack that blemished the perfect gem. All she could manage was to hold Blue, thoughts racing.

“Blue, you should have said something!” Yellow reached out, fingers hovering over the crack before she pulled them back, her hand trembling. “Can you hold form? Can you walk?”

Blue began shaking again, her eyes barely open as she used what strength she had left to clutch to Yellow. Voice barely audible, she repeated herself deliriously

“I screamed. She wouldn’t stop. She wouldn’t. I kept screaming. She wouldn’t stop.”

“Hush, just listen to my voice, Blue.” Yellow backed up into the pillar, shifting her weight so she could swing Blue’s legs onto her one arm while her other supported her back. “Focus on my voice. You’re going to be fine.” Yellow could see Blue’s eyes were closed now. “I’m taking you to my chambers. Don’t fade, not yet.” She began walking toward the exit, keeping Blue’s form steady in her hold. “Stay with me.”

Blue shuddered, giving a weak nod as her only response. Her long hair trailed down over Yellow’s arms as she was carried through back passages and hidden bridges, well out of the sight of the looming white ship. Yellow whispered assurances to her the entire time. No gems witnessed them passing.

Only when the door slammed shut behind Yellow did she manage to unwind the choking amount of the stress coiling around her. Electricity crackled through the walls, illuminating the chamber. Gently she draped Blue over her control chair, cursing how she refused to have any kind of comfort in her own room. Tired eyes gazed back at her.

“Pearl!”

Yellow turned as a flash announced the arrival of her servant. Her Pearl saluted with a bow.

“Yes, my Diamond?”

Yellow knelt down beside the chair, resting a hand on Blue’s shoulder. “You remember that vial I gave for you to keep safe? I need it.” She reached up to Blue’s cheek, feeling her chilled. “Now.”

Her Pearl flinched. “O-of course, my Diamond!” She reached into her pearl, pulling out a crystal vial topped off with a silver seal. Inside, a pale liquid filled half the space. “Here you are.”

Yellow took the vial, carefully holding it in her much larger hand. Turning back to Blue, she forced herself to examine the crack again. It didn’t run as deep as she previously thought, but that didn’t make it any less terrifying. 

“Blue? Can you hear me?”

Blue turned her head back and forth, eyes closed with her arms falling limp over the chair. “Didn’t stop. She didn’t stop. I can still feel them, didn’t stop. It burned-“ Her voice trailed off into unintelligible sobs.

Frowning, Yellow ran a hand along Blue’s hair, ending on her cheek. “Blue, look what I have.”

Blue’s eyes cracked and she focused through her tears on the small vial of liquid. Amid her trembling she managed a tiny smile. “You kept it.”

“Of course I did.” Yellow gently removed the seal and set it aside. “I’d never throw away such a gift.” She brought her hand down to steady Blue’s shaking.

“Pink would be so happy.” Blue tired to remain still, her lips quivering as she spoke. “Knowing you still have it.”

“And good thing I do.” With steady fingers, Yellow trailed her fingers along Blue’s gem, careful to avoid adding any pressure. “Try to relax.”

She tipped the vial, letting a few precious drops fall onto the crack. It quickly absorbed out of sight. First, nothing happened. Yellow waited, staring with a frown. Then a light glowed from the center of the gem, growing brighter until the room lit up in a radiant shine. At the center, the edges of the crack disappeared as if the light was filling the wound. After a flash, the glow faded, leaving a perfect, unharmed blue diamond. 

Blue sat up, holding her head. Her tears had stopped. “Did it work?” She gently felt her own gem before looking up at Yellow.

Yellow let out a relieved sigh. “It looks like it did.” She took Blue’s hand. “How do you feel?”

Shifting on the chair, Blue sat up, sliding her legs down. “Weak, but I can’t feel the pain anymore.”

“Thank the stars.” Yellow fell to her knees, at last able to relax. 

Blue wrapped her arms around her fellow Diamond, knowing Yellow would never admit how worried she had been. “Pink’s still trying to help us, even now.”

Yellow looked at the near empty vial in her hand. “She’s gone, Blue.” Her thoughts fell to White’s rage and the need to be even more perfect. “And we’ll never be the same.”

Blue leaned down, kissing the top of Yellow’s head. “But you’re still here.” She met Yellow’s gaze and whispered. “That hasn’t changed.”

Yellow blushed. “N-no. I suppose not.”   
Yellow rose, taking Blue’s hands. She sat next to her on the control chair. A moment of silence passed in comfort as they held each other. Blue glanced up, feeling tears falling onto her.

“I could have lost you.” Yellow had buried her face into Blue’s hair, ashamed. “She’s been doing it less and less. Hiding in her head. Maybe this will be the last one.”

Blue hugged Yellow closer. “Even if it’s not, we still have each other.”


	2. The Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow faces White's rage in order to save Blue from more torture.

Bright lights burned away her vision. She tried to move her legs, finding them locked in place like her arms. The strain from her muscles left her weak, yet she kept fighting, begging for just a paltry bit of freedom. It was a deep reflex she couldn’t stop, having laid there stoic and willing only to break so easily. The sharp nails hovered just over her gem. She wouldn’t beg, she wouldn’t scream, but she would look away, gritting her jaw to push back the tears forming. 

The pointed edge tapped once, gently as if to mock her terrified expression. She felt the force tremble throughout every inch of her form. Two other nails slid through her shoulder and chest as if she was no more than a pool of water. She knew if she faded now, the torture would resume as soon as she was torn out from her gem again. The light still bleed through even with her eyes closed. Above glowed a smile, beaming down in twisted bliss. Yellow Diamond felt a nail tip rest against her gem and tensed.

“Oh Sunray, there’s no need to fret.” White tapped her nail again, amused by the small sparks of electricity that crackled out. “You know this hurts me more than it hurts you.”

Struggling to keep herself intact, Yellow’s entire body shook with effort. She risked a glance at her perfect leader. Manic eyes stared back, their focus on the shining, gold gem reflecting White’s glowing brilliance. The nails probed deeper. Black edges sliced through armor. Moving slow enough so every inch was felt. Yellow jerked, choking back a scream. Yet in her weakness she let escaped a pathetic cry.

White tilted her head, lips curling into an even more excited grin. She dragged the tip of her nail over Yellow’s gem. The sound alone world have driven anyone hearing into a panic.

“Hush, little one. It will all be over soon.”

Yellow writhed, the outline of her form flickering and she opened her mouth to scream. Nothing came out. She just needed to hold on a little longer and White’s appetite would be slated for another few cycles. Exhausted, she tried to ignore the claws dragging through her. At least Blue was safe, off world. Yellow had returned to Homeworld early, knowing one of them would have to take the fall. Let it be her, if only so Blue didn’t have yet another reason to cry. 

The nails ripped out of Yellow’s body and she curled up in a feeble attempt to protect herself, knowing full well there was nowhere to hide here. The hands still hovered near, White watching her every twitch, her every flinch from the pain. She wished to look down at her gem to check if it was damaged, but that would only encourage White all the more.

With Pink gone, their perfect leader had grown even more obsessive. It never mattered if a mistake was made; if something reminded her of that misbehaving Diamond that got shattered, White would set things right again. No one could deny her absolute control. She would make sure nothing distracted her perfect, flawless Diamonds ever again.

“There we are.” White clasped her hands together, admiring her work.

Yellow lay within an inch of receding back into her gem, staring ahead at the wall while trying not to show signs that the torture had broken her. Silence grew, every second of waiting a twist of agony. She’d go back to her chambers and rest, dulling the pain with inspection reports before boarding her arm ship again. If she had to return to her gem, Blue would help with the work load.

Any hope for even a fleeting comfort shattered when fingers wrapped around her, squeezing hard.

“So close, and yet so far.” White stroked over Yellow’s hair with a finger. “Let me make once last, little adjustment.” 

A blinding flash blocked out Yellow’s vision. She felt her entire body jerk out of control as a burning agony traveled from her feet, from her fingers, from her head to the center of her gem. White smiled wide as the Diamond in her grip at last gave out a single, tormented scream.


	3. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue learns what White has done to Yellow.

A line of shields and pikes stood at the edge of the scrub lands. Castle walls towered behind them, cannons ready between the rough stone battlements. They had won countless wars, conquered the entire continent and declared their law over any who’d dare speak against them. This was just another force to contend with.

Gem soldiers rushed the phalanx, shattering shields as they pushed forward. It was only the first line of Amethysts; Jaspers and Topazes waited for a crack in the defenses to start their charge. War ships hovered above, ready to bring down the walls. And behind them all stood the looming form of Yellow Diamond. She narrowed her eyes at the pitiful display, frustrated at how such primitive armaments were keeping her superior forces from victory. The organics had learned where to aim their attacks, leaving too many shattered warriors and damaged ships. This would be the last battle; she’d make sure of that.

Yellow waved her hand, commanding her full army to engage. She herself stepped forward, fingers pointing at the main tower of the castle. Electricity crackled around her arm before she let it lose in a bolt that shot across the battlefield in a flash of light. The energy blew the castle apart, sending cannons and organics flying amid the destruction. She could see the remaining weapons aimed at her chest and scowled. Such arrogance to think they could take down a Diamond. She took another step as she charged her next blast.

A sudden spike of pain ripped through her. The energy in her hand faded and she fell to a knee, gripping her chest. She checked her gem. Nothing had hit her, no cracks, not even a blemish from the rising dust of battle. The agony flared again and she tensed, her body trembling before she fell to the ground in a crash of debris. The gem warriors around her froze, staring at their fallen Diamond. Panic swarmed in the ranks.

“N-no.” Yellow struggled to form words, her hand clawing the ground. “Keep fighting. Keep going!” She yelled as her gem burned once more.

“My Diamond!”

The Jasper commander ran over, in disbelief at what she was seeing. Yellow lay in anguish, shivering as she clutched her chest. Others gathered around before the Jasper came to her senses, giving out orders.

“Form a perimeter! Protect Yellow Diamond!” The Jasper turned to the front line. “Front line: keep charging! We almost have them!”

Yellow could barely hear the din of battle, her hearing a dull echo of the world around her. Even her vision was blurring until she could only see monochrome shapes dashing around her. The pain was nothing she felt before, not in any battle or even under White’s terrible smile. Her eyes widened. White. What had she done? Yellow raked her fingers into the ground, trying to at least sit up, but all strength had gone. In her delirium she saw the outline of the Jasper commander before her.

“My Diamond!” The Jasper saluted, face torn with worry. “Are you alright? Did they manage to hit you?”

Yellow couldn’t answer, her throat burning with every attempt at speaking. She reached out to the Jasper, gesturing to the gem on her chest. It felt as it was on fire, spewing out molten lava, yet there it stood, intact and flawless. The Jasper frowned.

“Call the Peridots, Fetch her Pearl and the arm ship! Hurry!”

In the distance, castle walls were crumbling, but there were no cheers of victory. The elite guard stood around Yellow, their faces grim at the sight of their Diamond so distraught. She could hear them talking to themselves in their worry as she curled up upon herself, embarrassed. The pain had not let up; what started as a spike faded to a dull ache that grew with every passing moment. Yet she could not feel any damage, or her form of light weakening. Only pain.

“Oh my stars!” Yellow saw the frantic expression of her Pearl as a small hand touched her face. “My Diamond! What has happened here?”

Yellow could only mumble back, eyes closing in her misery. The world spun around her, sounds and lights fading until she only experienced blackness.

\---

“She’ll be alright, won’t she?”

Yellow’s Pearl glanced over at Yellow Diamond, her face still sick with apprehension. A giant hand reached down to gently reassure her. 

“She is safe now, do not worry.”

The Pearl had summoned Blue Diamond, her voice agitated over the screen as she tried to explain. A Diamond somehow incapacitated yet still in form. Rumors of a super weapon. Blue dropped everything and flew to the colony, her ship now hovering above Yellow’s colony chambers. The windows had been darkened and a bed set up. Guards stood outside while the main forces cleaned up after the battle. Blue rested her hand on Yellow’s shoulder. The Diamond jerked in shock, turning away from her touch.

“Pearls.” Blue turned, her eyes sad. “I leave the colony in your charge. Do not disappoint us.”

The Pearls saluted, glancing back at Yellow once more before leaving. The great Diamond lay on her back, limbs tense as sweat poured from her face. Her eyes were closed yet she remained awake, body wracked with pain. Any attempt to speak to her had been met with struggling groans. Blue slid her hood off, sitting on the bed beside Yellow. Now alone, she allowed her tears to flow.

“Yellow, I hope you can hear me.” She leaned down, whispering. “I’m here, and I promise I won’t leave your side.”

Yellow gasped, turning to her side to face Blue. It was if she was using all of her strength to fight against something inside of her. And she was losing. Blue took one of Yellow’s hands, feeling it shaking.

“Shhhh. Just try to relax.” She wiped some of the sweat from Yellow’s brow with her sleeve. “I’m right here.”

Yellow opened her eyes for a brief moment. Her focus was not on Blue, but somewhere far away, the sight of which was plastering pure terror onto her face. At length, muscles relaxed and her gaze fell back to the present.

“Bl- Blue.” Yellow gripped the hand in hers hard, the sudden force causing Blue to flinch. “You have- have to l-leave.”

Blue stroked along Yellow’s cheek, hoping her touch would garner some comfort. All the while she kept holding the Diamond’s hand. 

“I’m not going anywhere, not until we figure out what’s wrong.”

Yellow’s chest was heaving now. “G-get out!” She was screaming her words. “Get away from me!”

With her free hand, Yellow lashed out, striking at her fellow Diamond. The blow struck Blue’s face and she recoiled in shock, staring down at Yellow. Now half off the bed, Yellow moved to attack again, but only slid down to the floor, too weak to stand. Her glare never left Blue as she struggled to her feet.

“Yellow! What is going on?” Blue backed into the wall, watching in horror as Yellow slowly staggered towards her.

“I- I am. I can’t.” Yellow was hissing between clenched teeth. “I can’t feel. I-.” Her voice trailed off.

Only steps away, Yellow collapsed to her knees, her fingers clawing at her gem. A scream ripped through the room before the Diamond fell over, the floor cracking under her weight.

Blue trembled, watching the still form of Yellow before she made any move. She rubbed her cheek where the attack had struck, trying to formulate some sort of logic behind what she had just witnessed. At length she knelt down, reaching out to touch Yellow on the back. The Diamond felt strangely cold, her body limp.

“Y- Yellow?” Blue shook the lifeless form, tears streaming from her eyes as she shouted. “Yellow! Yellow wake up!’

She bent over, desperately pawing at Yellow’s back as she sobbed harder. Nothing in her experience had even come close to this and the fear of the unknown swept her up in a wave of panic. She flipped Yellow over, cradling her head in her arms.

“Please. Please say something.” She closed her eyes, hope draining from her. “Yellow.”

The form in her arms jerked, sitting up. Yellow opened her eyes and stared ahead. Overcome with relief, Blue wrapped her arms around her fellow Diamond.

“You’re awake! Thank the stars.” She looked up into Yellow’s face. Blank eyes stared back. “How do you feel?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Yellow spoke in her own voice, but it came out monotone, stripped of emotion.

Blue helped her to her feet. “No you’re not, something happened.” Her hand trailed over Yellow’s gem. That’s when she noticed its color had bled away from a shimmering gold to a now dull grey. Slowly she turned back to meet Yellow’s gaze. “No.”

“I’m fine, Blue.” Yellow seemed to have regained all her strength and easily walked on her own. Her lips curled into a familiar smile. “I no longer feel the pain.”

Blue jerked back, her fingers recoiling in horror. “Don’t you do this! Not to her!” Anger burned in her face. She’d seen this before, whenever White would fall low enough. They’d be puppets on a string for her to play with. “Give her back!”

“Who are you talking to? It’s just us here.” Yellow blinked slowly.

“You- you’re still in there?” She was not fully taken, still fighting, still clinging on somehow. Blue reached out for Yellow’s face only to have a hand snatch it in mid air. She tried to pull it away but found the grasp a painful vice. The smile beamed down on her. “Yellow!”

“Can’t you see how happy I am? No more stress, no more worry.” Yellow looked about the room, her movement robotic. “I will make the perfect colony.”

“Yellow. Please listen to me.” Blue begged through her tears, reaching out her free hand. “You can fight it. I know you can.” She rested her fingers against the grayed gem. “You’re so strong.”

Yellow stared back, frozen. Suddenly her body tensed and she grabbed Blue’s other hand, pushing the Diamond away from her.

“Return to Homeworld. You will only get in the way here.”

Yellow turned, walking toward the door without another word, leaving Blue crying on her knees. She didn’t see one hint of Yellow’s real personality; the way she grinned in pride, or when she always tried some silly joke whenever she saw Blue sad. It was just blank. The intelligence and affection and struggle all wiped away like an unwanted data file. Blue couldn’t bear even looking up at her fellow Diamond again, her arms trembling. She’d never hear her laugh again, sit with her as Yellow brushed her hair over discussions of colony logistics. Never again see the warrior shine in battle. Never see her blush.

“No!”

Tears dripping down her face, Blue glared up. Her hair rose around her, energy growing from her gem as she shouted.

“I won’t let this happen!”

A ball of glowing power formed in her palm and she flung it at Yellow’s back. The blank Diamond stumbled forward, catching herself on the wall. Blue charged to her feet, her aura pulsing around her as she gathered another orb of energy. She crashed into Yellow, forcing her power through her as the wall crumbled from the force. Both Diamonds fell out of the tower onto the ground below, debris rising from their impact.

“I don’t care how powerful she is!” Blue raged through her crying, pinning Yellow under her. “You’re stronger! You’ve always been!”

A blast of electricity launched her across the compound into a storage warehouse. Blue groaned, forcing herself to stand again despite the pain. Through the choking dust she saw Yellow running toward her, hand out for another attack, her face still plastered with that horrible smile. Blue lunged out of the way just in time, feeling the current rip apart the ground she had been standing on. But Yellow was faster. She swung her arm, knocking Blue off balance before lashing out with her other hand, fingers wrapping around Blue’s neck.

“Y-Yellow.” Blue kicked against the ground, electricity arcing down her back. Every time she struggled, the grip tightened. Blue felt her form waiver and closed her eyes. “Yellow, please.”

She felt the grip loosen, if only for a moment. Yellow was glaring down at her but he edges of her lips quivered as she looked at Blue. Something in her expression showed the grim determination of the real Yellow. Tears were falling from her eyes. Her arm shook.

Blue clenched her teeth, focusing. A burst of intense aura flowed from her, knocking Yellow back. Moving fast, she grabbed the Diamond from behind, pinning her arms. Electricity swarmed all around, threatening to consume her, but she knew the counter. Hand bathed in a blue light, she pressed her palm against Yellow’s gem, the power engulfing the very center of the Diamond’s being. Yellow struggled, her fierce strength impossible for Blue to control. Yet she felt the fighting lessen as Yellow fell to her knees, staring ahead as tears flowed from her face.

“It’s alright.” Blue nuzzled up against Yellow’s neck, keeping her hold. “I can be strong for both of us.”

She tensed her muscles, drawing out more of her power to flow into Yellow. The Diamond trembled, openly sobbing now. Blue could feel her no longer pushing against her and let her arms down, hand still over the gem. Her hair draped over Yellow as they both fell to the ground. Blue’s own tears fading as she leaned against Yellow’s back, weakening. Yet she smiled, feeling warmth grow in the form under her.

“Wait for me, alright?”

The outline of Blue’s form shivered, the edges breaking up as she poured the last of her power into Yellow. The azure glow flashed before it faded all together, leaving only floating dust.

Yellow gasped, clutching her chest. There was no longer a hand there, only her own. She felt exhausted, unable to stand. But the pain had finally ceased. Lifting her arm to her face she could feel tears pouring down. A voice lingered in her ears and she jerked up, looking all around. The gem in her chest held its old golden shimmer, every touch of grey gone.

“Blue?”

Yellow frantically turned her head, still able to feel’s Blue presence. Behind her in the sandy soil lay an azure gem glinting in the sun as the dust cleared. Yellow gently picking it up, holding it against her own. Her hands trembled as she gently stroked along its surface. 

“I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
